Power Rangers Wave Strike
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: While on vacation in Florida an ancient evil attacks. Now three friends Kevin, Tyler and Mark must come together as the new Power Rangers and are led by....David Hasslehoff? Slight parody, mostly serious. The evil Typhoon Ranger makes his debut. Ty/Kriste
1. Meetin the Hoff

_Author's Note: I hadnt posted a story in a while so I thought I'd try something different. This is actually my first time posting a story about an original Power Rangers team. It was orginally meant as a parody but I think it turned into something a little more. Let me know what you think. _

**Power Rangers Wave Strike**

One day a group of college students were on vacation in Florida. Their names were Tyler, Mark and Kevin three friends from high school that were attending college in the fall. On thier way to Cancun they made a stop at Sea World. Kevin had red hair and was about 20 years old. Mark, 21 was African-American with long dreadlocked hair and Tyler,19 had black hair with blonde highlights. The trio of friends were watching Shamu preform when an earthquake struck the park at first no one knew what was going on when from outside the arena a gaping hole opened from underground and shook the water park violently as they looked up a giant monster had arisen from the hole in the earth it looked like a giant fish monster with red scales and a white face with fins and glowing eye eyes, with him a crew of undersea humanoid monsters had arisen with him one of them looked like a eel with chalk-white skin and no nose he wore around his body a green cloak made of what looked like seaweed or moss the monster wore a green loincloth and carried with him a trident. Several other monsterous beings accompanied him on either side.

"What the hell is that?!" said Mark.

"I dont know!" said Kevin.

"I am Vexmore and I here to conquor your world!" the eel-being announced.

"That answer your question?" said Tyler.

"And now you'll be my first victums. Feel the wrath of the underwater kingdom!" he yelled shooting a blast of energy from his trident.

The beam was headed towards the trio. The animal trainer spun around and produced a device and fired it at the crowd. The beam teleported the audience before the creature could strike.

"What? No!" Vexmore yelled.

While the crowd was teleported safely out of the stadium Kevin, Mark and Tyler found themselves teleported into a lab beneath the stadium.

"Where are we?" asked Mark.

"No idea dude." replied Tyler.

"I'm the one that brought you here." the mysterous trainer replied.

The trio spun around to see who it was.

"No way." replied Mark.

"Are you kidding me?" said Kevin.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Tyler.

"David Hasselhoff?" they said in unison.

"Yes its me." Hasselhoff replied.

"What are you doing here? And why are you training killer whales?" asked Kevin.

Hasselhoff laughed.

"I assure you that's just a cover job, what I do in real life is much more important." he told them.

"Like what?" asked Mark.

"Saving the world." Hasselhoff replied.

"What do you mean?" said Mark.

"The reason I brought you here is to becoming the newest incarnation of the Power Rangers." he revealed to them.

The trio stood around stunned.

"Power Rangers? I think your wet suit's a little too tight. We cant be Power Rangers." replied Mark.

"But you are." he said.

"We cant be Power Rangers, we're just a bunch of college kids. We dont know anything about fighting monsters." Kevin told him.

"My associates have been keeping a close watch on you, some of your teachers in high school actually work for me. Over time they discovered that you three posessed certain virtures that co-incide with being a Power Ranger." Hasselhoff told them.

"I always knew my gym teacher looked at me funny." commented Kevin.

Mark and Tyler laughed at his remark. A loud explosion could be heard above thier heads as tiny pieces of debris rained down from the ceiling.

"We need to hurry, there's people in danger." Hasselhoff told them.

"Well what do you think guys?" asked Kevin.

"What choice do we have?" asked Mark.

"I saw we go for it. Its not everyday you get recruited by David Hasselhoff." Tyler told them.

"Or become a Power Ranger." replied Mark.

"That too." said Tyler.

"All right then its settled, let's go save the world!" said Kevin holding out his hand. Mark and Tyler piled on hands and pressed down and up.

"All right, let's move team!" Hasselhoff told them.

"This way!" he lead the newly recruited Rangers down a dark hallway into the inner sanctum of the base.

"Do you think Pam Anderson's down here?" asked Kevin.

"She better be if he's draggin us down here!" replied Mark.

A while later the crew found themselves in a large command center and low and behold Pamela Anderson was sitting at the controls wearing a white nurse's uniform with a short skirt.

"David--I mean Commander Hasselhoff we got big trouble." she said turning in her seat.

The guys stopped short upon seeing her.

"Oh hello." she said.

The guys immediatly looked up at the ceiling and uttered simotanously.

"Thank you God!"

"Cadets, this is Dr. Pamela Anderson she is the head nurse of the base." Commander Hasselhoff told them.

"She can take my breath away anytime." replied Mark.

"Enough gawking you can dream about her later. Right now we need to get you guys into costume." Hasselhoff told them.

"Well I'll be seeing you." she said getting up.

"No, no, no, no, no! Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" the guys all yelled.

Pam Anderson stood in place as Mark smiled at her in a dreamy fashion.

"Cadets these are your new Typhoon Morphers." Hasselhoff gave them a set of handheld morphers that resembled the Overdrive Tracker.

"Tear It Up, Wave Rangers! is the access code, spin the disk across your arm and you will become the Wave Strike Power Rangers." he told them.

Each of the boys took a morpher from his hand.

"Kevin your quick wit and flame red hair you are the Red Wave Ranger. Tyler with your humerous demeanor and charm you are the Blue Wave Ranger. And Mark you will command the powers of the Black Wave Ranger. From this on you are the Wave Strike Power Rangers, defenders of our world." Commander Hasselhoff introduced.

"How do you know we're the right guys?" Mark asked.

"Because your destined to save the world. I have full faith in my sources they havent failed me yet. I know it seems like a lot to ask, but trust me when I say you have what it takes to become Power Rangers." David told them.

"I just hope your right." said Kevin.

_"For your sakes, so do I." _The commander thought.

"All right guys, its time to go to work. Suit up!" He told them.

The Rangers nodded and went to the center of the room.

Hasselhoff turned to his assistant Ms. Anderson.

"Did I make the right choice?" he asked.

Pamela only shrugged at her commanding officer.

"I guess we'll find out." she told him.

The three Rangers stood in the middle of the command center.

"Ready!" said Kevin.

"Ready!" said Mark and Tyler.

The three opened up there morphers and placed them on their left arms.

"Tear It Up, Wave Rangers!" they yelled running the spin disk across the length of thier arm.

After the disks activated three streams of water shot from the disk and began to rotate activating the change sequence. The Rangers were met with a tunnel of water that spun around them and submerged them turning them into the Wave Power Rangers. Thier suits came forth as they rose out of the ocean cyclone standing on top thier helmets came together completing the change.

The Rangers immediatly teleported to the surface where they went to take on thier adversaries. Vexmore turned around to see three individuals in brightly colored suits. Each suit had a blue tidal wave design taking up the left side of thier uniforms in the upper right chest was a small eight point star-like compass symbol the star was silver with a black oval in the background. They had colored gloves and boots with black wrist bands and legs bands and wore gold belts with a blaster on thier hip. Thier helmets resembled sharks with large opaque visors in the shape of thier mouths complete with fins and gill markings.

"Who are you?" asked Vexmore.

"The guys that will stop you." Kevin said.

"Defender of the sea, Red Mako Ranger!" he cried.

"Captain of the deep, Blue Hammerhead Ranger!" cried Tyler.

"Warrior of the abyss, Black Icytho Ranger!" cried Mark.

"Protectors of the planet, Power Rangers Wave Strike!" they cried together each one striking a pose.

"Not a bad entrance, but let's see good you guys really are." said Vexmore as he and his troops were ready to attack.

"Sure hope we're ready for this." said Kevin.

_Author's Note: All right and there you have it the new Power Rangers Wave Strike team. I bet youve never seen The Hoff and Pam Anderson in a Ranger fic. hahaha. Anyway I'm not sure if I'll continue this story or not but it was pretty fun to do. Will Mark remain as the Black Ranger? Will they win thieir first battle? Do they even stand a chance? You may have noticed that there weren't any girls in the new team. Well that may change one day when I decide to update it. So let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _

_Merry Christmas everyone! _


	2. Rangers in Action

_Author's Note: All right so I decided to update this and give you a better idea of what this fic is about. Like I said its only a slight parody hense Hasslehoff and Pamela Anderson being included into this fic. This chapter will focus more on the battle and thier first mission as being Power Rangers. Let me know what you think. _

**Power Rangers Wave Strike**

**Chapter 2**

**Rangers in Action**

The Wave Rangers stood ready to take on the galaxy's newest threat.

"All right guys let's do it!" yelled Kevin.

"Right!" yelled Mark and Tyler.

The three Ranger drew thier swords from the sheaths on thier backs and were ready to face them.

"This should be good. Carnatrons attack!" ordered Vexmore.

Greenish-white footsoldiers that looked like swamp creatures drew thier sickles and attack. The Rangers charge back and leap into battle. Kevin held off a duo of Carnatrons with his sword and managed to hold his ground against them, the Red Ranger slashed one of them across the chest and took it down and then did the same to the other one. Mark the Black Ranger dealt with them just as easily and managed to slay a trio of them with relative ease but as soon as they were defeated more took thier place.

"Come on!" yelled Mark as he accepted the challenge.

Mark did a cartwheel as more came after him and slashed another monster across the chest with his sword. One of the Carnatrons swung its sickle at his neck. Mark tumbled forward and slashed it across the shin the foot soldier flipped forward as Mark did an elbow drop on the monster's chest sparks flew as he hit. The Black Ranger then spun around getting to his feet and raced past them getting another Carnatron in the side with his sword. Two more came at him and crossed thier sickles over his head, Mark blocked it with his sword it looked as if they were beginning to overpower him but Mark gained the upper hand flipped them over his head the two undersea demons collapsed in a heap. Mark spun around and hit another in the side as it came at him.

"Piece of cake." he said.

Tyler the Blue Ranger was dealing with his own troupe of Carnatrons and did a series of backflips to avoid them. Comeing out of his flip Tyler did a high flying kick that knocked two of them down. Smashing his elbow into the face of another. The Blue Ranger flipped and dived off the balcony he was standing on and fired a blast at them from his saber upside down. After landing safely on the ground Tyler powered up his sword and sent a blade of energy at the platform that sent the foot soldiers crashing to the ground.

"This is awesome!" he cried.

More Carnatrons came after them Mark and Tyler looked at each other.

"Double team?" said Mark.

"You know it!" said Tyler.

The Black and Blue Rangers stood back to back. The carnatrons came after them. Tyler ducked and Mark did a highflying roundhouse kick above his head taking out several of the monsters while Tyler did a sweep and got the ones his friend missed. The two Rangers were back on thier feet as more came after them. Mark and Tyler flipped over the squad of monsters and doubled teamed them once, the duo charged up their swords and sent out waves of energy at the monsters and leveled them. The Black and Blue Ranger high fived each other.

"Yeah!" said Tyler.

"Now that's teamwork." said Mark.

Meanwhile thier leader Tyler took on Vexmore by himself. The two forces clash in the middle of the battlefield. Vexmore came at him with his trident while Kevin attacked him with his sword. The two raced towards each other but Vexmore was the quicker one and got Kevin across the chest. The alien swung his trident around in an "X" and got in a few more hits Kevin staggered back a bit Vexmore came at him again and kicked the Red Ranger in the chest and sent him flying through the air. Vexmore charaged up his trident and struck the ground sending out a chasm at the Wave Ranger leader. Kevin rolled out of the way. Vexmore sent out a blast of high pressurized water sparks flew from Kevin's chest as the attack thrust him back and landed infront of his team.

"Kevin!" yelled Mark.

"Are you ok dude?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah I'm fine, this guy's tougher than he looks." Kevin told them.

The Blue and Black Rangers got thier leader to his feet.

"How do we beat this guy?" said Mark.

"Its time you take it to the next level. Call on your weapons." ordered Hasselhoff.

"We already have weapons." declared Mark.

"Those are just the basic weapons you have more powerful ones stored in your belts." Hasselhoff told them.

"We do?" said Kevin.

"Yes you do, call them out they'll help you defeat Vexmore." he told them.

"All right what do we have to lose?" Kevin told them.

"I'm all for it." replied Mark.

When the Rangers stood to face Vexmore thier belt buckles started to glow and from out of them thier weapons materialized the guys looked on in awe as their power weapons formed in thier hands.

"All right, I got a Shark Cannon!" said Kevin.

His weapon was as he said, a large red handheld cannon modeled after his zord.

"Sweet I got a Tsunami Slammer!" said Tyler.

Tyler's weapon was a large blue hammer fashioned after his hammerhead shark.

"And mine's the Icytho Spear." added Mark.

Mark's weapon was a long black staff with the icythosarus's head on the shaft and a large blade at the end.

The Rangers pointed thier weapons at Vexmore ready to go another round with the villain.

"Let's try this again." said Kevin.

"You guys ready?" yelled Tyler.

"You know it!" said Mark.

"Let's get him!" yelled Kevin.

"You Rangers dont stand a chance against me!" said Vexmore.

"We'll see about that! Ready?" Kevin yelled.

"Ready!" yelled Mark and Tyler.

"Power Rangers Wave Strike!" they yelled

"Come on!" yelled Vexmore.

"Charge!" yelled the Rangers as they raced towards Vexmore.

The three of them attacked as a team. Kevin jumped in the air and fired his Shark Cannon at Vexmore the beams hit the ground infront of him. Vexmore swatted at the beams with his trident Mark and Tyler double team him with thier weapons and attack him at once with thier spear and hammer. The Rangers hit thier mark but Vexmore didnt hardly move, instead he sends them packing. Kevin would quickly replace them and went hand to hand with him with his cannon, Vexmore dodged the attacks grabbed Kevin and threw him back. Mark and Kevin would attack him again only to be knocked aside by the villain and flew past him.

"Tsunami Slammer!" yelled Tyler and struck the ground with his hammer breaking open a rift in the earth infront of Vexmore.

The villain jumped back avoiding the attack.

"Icytho Spear!" yelled Mark and threw himself into the air thrust his staff at Vexmore.

The sea monster grabbed his staff and threw him to the wayside.

"Shark Cannon!" yelled Tyler and opened fire on the monster.

The scarlet energy spheres hit thier mark and knocked Vexmore to the ground for the first time in the battle. Mark swung his spear and struck Vexmore in the back. Tyler came at him with his weapon and hit Vexmore in the gut with his hammer. Kevin used Tyler's shoulder as a mount and kicked Vexmore in the chest knocking him back several steps. Mark jumped high in the air with his spear above his head and brought it down on the villain's chest knocking him to the ground.

"Good work guys, let's put em together!" said Kevin.

Tyler combined his Tsunami Slammer to the bottom of Kevin's Shark Cannon. The hammer head faced the trigger while the shaft acted as a bottom cannon. The Red Ranger's weapon split down the middle and the side panels lay flat revealing additional cannons on either side. Finally Mark attached his spear to the top of the Hurricane Cannon with the blade pointing outward.

"Wave Strike Power Rangers!" they called getting into formation.

"No wait!" yelled Vexmore.

"Fire!" they yelled pulling the trigger on the hammerhead.

A massive wave of energy erupted from the cannons and combined into a single energy wave. The beam nailed Vexmore sending off a massive explosion. But instead of destroying him it sent him flying across the park square. Vexmore collapased in a heap, the villain staggered to his feet. The Rangers lowered thier weapon, they couldnt believe it didnt work.

"What? No!" said Kevin.

"No way!" said Tyler.

"I thought we had him!" Mark yelled.

"Not bad, you guys are more of a challenge than I first thought. But I welcome a challenge it'll make taking over your world that much more intrestring." He said before disappearing under the surface.

No sooner had Vexmore vanished the rest of his defeated army disappeared as well. People came out of hiding and cheered the newest heroes, the defenders of their planet. Power Rangers Wave Strike. The Rangers went for thier helmets when Hasselhoff gave them the order.

"Dont remove your helmets, keep your identities secret for now." he whispered in thier helmets.

"All right, if you say so." replied Kevin.

At that time a female reporter and a male cameraman ran up to them.

"Excuse me, can you please tell us who you are?" she asked.

"We're the Wave Strike Power Rangers, and we're here to stay." Kevin told her.

The reporter then turned to her cameraman.

"And there you have it, the newest team to walk the Earth have made themselves known here at Sea World. Power Rangers Wave Strike. The Red Ranger, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger the newest team to carry on the legacy of the universe's greatest protectors. From Sea World I'm Katy Duran." the reporter concluded.

The crowd continued to cheer for their newest protectors holding thier hands and giving them pats on the back.

"I could get use to this." said Kevin.

"Yeah." Mark added.

"That's for sure." said Tyler.

Later that evening the team was back in the command center underneath Sea World.

"Well done Rangers, you did great on your first mission." Hasselhoff told them.

"Thanks Commander, I didnt think we had it in us to beat them." admitted Kevin.

"But I knew you had it in you all along. I know it was pretty rough for you guys but you did a great job out there in protecting those people. And Kevin made a great leader." he said.

"I wasnt that great, I was getting my butt handed to me half the time I was fighting them. If it wasnt for the others I never would have stood a chance against him." Kevin said.

"Its all right, being a leader takes time growing into. In time you will become a great leader and an even better fighter. I am very impressed by Mark's stamina and Tyler's determaination. You truly make a good team. I can see I made the right choice in picking you three to become Power Rangers. Now its time that we move to our main headquarters." Hasselhoff told them.

"Main headquarters?" asked Mark.

"This command center is just an outpost, I'm glad this facility was active when the attack began." David told the group.

"So where is the main headquarters." asked Mark.

"You'll see." he told them.

At that time Dr. Pamela Anderson walked up to the guys.

"Nice work today boys, I'm proud of all of you." she said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"You deserve it." she told them.

Mark and Tyler collapse while Kevin stood in place.

"Thank." he said before collapasing.

Dr. Anderson giggled Hasselhoff stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Was that really neccessary?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right so there you have it. Let me know what you think of this fic, I really appreciate any feedback and let me know if you think this story can be improved in any way as well as any suggestions you might have for a future base of operations as well if you think two more Rangers should be added to the team. What do you think of David and Pamela's protrayals? I'd like to hear what everyone thinks. _

_Please review. _

_The White Avalanche Ranger. _


	3. Meeting Kristen

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone, thanks to my friend Jusea I decided to continue this fic. I have to say even if no one else likes it, I actually have a lot of writing this fic. I really do enjoy writing about this team, maybe becaues its the first time I've posted my own team on here. Who knows? Anyway I've been asked to add a few more Rangers to the team so we'll see what happens in the next couple chapters. Thanks again to JuseaPeterson for all her kind reviews, I can always count on her. _

**Power Rangers Wave Strike**

**Chapter 3**

**Kristin, Part 1**

The very next day after the Rangers had settled down in thier new base. The boys decided to take some time off from thier Ranger duties. As Kevin and Mark went thier seperate ways Tyler headed toward the mall. Always being a kid at heart, the Blue Ranger headed for the arcade. After seeing the one he wanted to play he decided to play a shooter game after defeating a few guys, a girl came up to challenge him. She had long blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes and seemed like a real nice girl Tyler couldnt help but notice her. The young woman wore a blue tank top and white sweatpants. The Blue Ranger shook himself back to conciousness and got ready to play.

"So uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kristin what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Tyler." he answered.

"Hi. You ready to play?" she asked.

"Think you can take me?" he teased.

"I dont want to embarrass you infront of all your friends." she teased back.

"Ohhhh! You did not just say that!" he called.

"What 'cha gonna do about it?" she smiled.

"Beat you obviously!" he joked.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that." she said.

Tyler and Kristin began thier game and were off to a fierce start. Meanwhile the evil Aquanauts were planning thier next attack on earth as Vexmore approached his seer the evil sorceress Forecastra. Forecastra was an ugly old hag with green skin and long tangled hair wearing a tattered shaw and a long dark robe.

"What do you have for me Forecastra?" asked Vexmore.

"The Rangers are growing stronger, soon two more will be added to their ranks." The prophetess told him.

"Are you certain?" Vexmore asked.

"My predictions are never wrong my leage." Forecastra bowed before him.

"Then we must find them first and destroy them before they can join up. Galvikdor send some monsters into the city." he said resolutely.

"As you command Master." Said Galvikdor.

Galvikdor a mutant swamp monster was Vexmore's second in command. Galvikdor was a humanoid creature with greenish-white skin and wore a pair of black pants with a bandolin over his chest that had several shells on it. Galvikdor also sported a pair of spiked shoulderpads and had a ghastly white face with glowing red eyes and had a dark green fliptop head that acted as a second mouth. Galvikdor was Lord Vexmore's bodyguard and his toughest warrior. The mutant lifted up a pink colored sword that was made from coral and teleported out of the lair, and teleported into the city with a pair of fish monsters. One was a resurrected Pirarana's Head Monster and the other a giant crab monster with the actual facial appearance of a crab. The trio set out to attack the Blue Ranger and his new friend.

After playing several rounds Tyler and Kristin were in fierce competition as the last few seconds of the game wasted away in the end Kristin came out on top and threw her arms up in victory. Tyler only smiled as he put holstered the blaster on the game concil and turned to her.

"Not bad, not bad." he told her.

Kristin turned to him and smiled.

"Come on, I'll buy you a juice on me." he said.

"Ok." she said as they went over to the food court.

While this was happening Galvikdor and his men were closing in on the city. People saw them coming and ran for cover. Galvikdor took his sword and fired an energy blast at a nearby building blowing the top corner off a skyscraper people ran in terror as burning debris fell to the ground. The blast rocked the mall where Tyler and Kristin sat. Immediately he took her into his arms and shielded her should anything fall on them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I dont know, I'll be right back stay here!" he told her.

"Wait! Tyler come back!" she yelled as he took off.

Tyler ducked into a nearby department store as patrons fled. Ducking behind a clothes rack he pulled out his morpher and contacted his team.

"Guys I'm at the mall something big's going down." he told them.

"See if you stop it, I'll send the others." said Commander Hasselhoff.

"Right." Tyler replied.

"Be careful." he told him.

"Dont worry I'll be fine, Blue Ranger out." he said.

While the others werent looking Tyler ran out the back door of the store to see what was causing the disturbance. He heard the explosion coming from another direction and headed towards it. Using his ninja speed Tyler made it to the city center and saw Galvikdor and his men attacking the city. His teammates were nowhere to be seen meaning the Tyler would have to defend the city himself.

"Guess its just me then." He said to himself.

Getting behind a wall Tyler pulled out his morpher and flipped it open.

"Tear it Up, Wave Ranger!" he yelled as he ran the disk across his arm.

The power disk spun faster unleashing a triple stream of water as he went into his morph sequence. The tunnel of water spun around and consumed him transforming him into his ranger suit he stood ontop of the gyser of water as his helmet came together completing the transformation.

Tyler jumped and flipped through the air landing infront of the monsterous trio.

"Who are you?" asked Galvikdor.

"Its one of them!" cried Pirana's Head.

"You got that right, and your going to wish you never set foot in this town. Captain of the Deep, Blue Wave Ranger!" he cried.

"Get him!" Galvikdor yelled pointing his sword.

Krabattak and Pirana's Head attack the Blue Ranger, Tyler drew his sword and was ready for them. The Blue Ranger ran towards the two monsters and jumped in the air with his sword deployed he came down on Krabattak and slashed the monster's chest with his blade. Pirana's Head swung his chain weapon at the Blue Ranger's head but Tyler saw it out of the corner of his eye and ducked, he spun around and swung his blade at the villain's ankles but he jumped back avoiding the blade. Pirana's Head held the weapon up to his mouth and sent a powerful blast of air at the young Ranger and sent him sliding across the ground on his butt giving Krabattak time to grab him from behind he was trapped.

"Atta-boy Krabattak now I'll finish him off!" said his partner.

The Pirana's Head Monster powered up his chain weapon and swung it through the air generating more power into the weapon and swung it at Tyler. The weapon hit its mark nailing him across the chest sparks flew as he cried out in pain. He swung his chain weapon again and got him again an explosion of sparks flew from his chest but Krabattak wasnt about to let him go. As the chain weapon came around a third time Tyler used what little strength he had and teleported out of his graps leaving Krabattack to take the bront of the attack for him. He rematerialized a short distance away on bended knee. He cradeled his chest as billows of smoke flowed from it leaving him weak and vulerable. Krabattack layed sprawled out on the ground a smoking mess.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at his partner.

"You should have had a better hold on him!" Pirana's Head shot back.

"You guys are worthless, I'll deal with him myself." Galvikdor said as he approached Tyler.

"Tyler!" Kevin yelled as he fired a shot at Galvikdor.

The beam knocked the general back as Mark and Kevin jumped in to assist thier fallen comrade.

"You all right dude?" Mark asked.

"I've had better." he replied as the others helped him up.

"Come on, let's just form the blaster and get rid of these guys." Tyler told them.

"Works for me." said Mark.

The three Rangers called upon thier Power Weapons and formed the cannon.

"Hurricane Cannon!" they yelled getting into position.

"Ready!" said Kevin.

"Aim." said Mark.

"Fire!" yelled Tyler.

Kevin pulled the trigger on the Tsunami Slammer and unleashed a massive bolt of energy at the monsters. But Galvikdor powered up his sword and intercepted the blast with his energy blade and deflected it towards the water fountain blowing it sky high.

"I dont think so." he told them.

"What?" yelled Kevin.

"No way!" cried Mark.

"I dont believe it." said Tyler.

"Fools, it will take a lot more than that to defeat me." Galvikdor taunted.

"What do we do Kevin?" asked Tyler.

"I dont know, I'll think of something. I hope." thier leader said.

"That's the second time it didnt work!" said Mark.

"I'm starting to think there's something missing." remarked Tyler.

"We'll worry about that later. We'll have to take them on individually." Kevin said as he broke apart the blaster and gave the others back thier weapons.

"Do you Rangers really think you have what it takes to defeat us?" Galvikdor asked them.

"We're about to find out." said Kevin.

"All right guys, let's be careful but let's get it done." Mark told the team.

"Let's take em!" yelled Kevin.

"Yeah!" replied Mark and Tyler.

"Rangers go!" their leader cried.

"Destroy them!" yelled Galvikdor.

Kevin took on Galvikdor while Mark went after Krabattak and Tyler fought Pirana's Head. The Red Ranger jumped in the air and fired his Shark Cannon at Galvikdor hitting him in the chest he came down and fired several more shots at the monster resulting in several explosions behind him as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah!" Kevin yelled.

But the general got back up charged him with his sword. Kevin blocked the oncoming attack with his cannon and kicked him away he aimed and fired point blank. The energy ball sends him flying back into some trees before detonating.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled.

At the same time Tyler launched himself into the ait with his Tsunami Slammer to attack Pirana's Head.

"Yo fish bait! I got a bone to pick with you!" he yelled before striking him with his hammer sparks flew from his chest as he staggered back.

The Pirana's Head recovered and put his fish flute up to his mouth and send out a blast of artic air.

"I dont think so!" He yelled.

Tyler had enough. He flew above the Pirana's Head monster as beams of energy flew past him. Holding his weapon high above his head he powered up his hammer and brought it crashing down on the monster's skull destroying the Pirana's Head Monster utterly.

Mark was having his own battle with Krabattak, the monster didnt prove much of a challenge as the Black Ranger meyleed him with his lance landing a series of successful blows with his blade. Mark powered up the lance and slashed over his torso the crab monster was airborne and rolled across the ground a short distance away. Mark powered up his lance once more and struck the earth with the tip sending out a wave of energy at the monster engulfing him in the blast and was defeated.

"See ya!" said Mark.

The Black Ranger then went to aid the others while this was all taking place Kristin had been watching the battle from behind some cars and was cheering them on. Mark and Tyler regrouped with thier leader as he readied to go another round with Galvikdor.

"You Rangers are more powerful than I credit. But that doenst mean I'm finished!" Galvikdor told them.

"Oh yes you are! Its time we take it to the next level." said Kevin.

"But how our cannon wasnt enough to stop him, what more do we have?" asked Mark.

"Dont forget we still have our sabers." He told them.

"Yeah but..." Mark said but was cut off by Kev.

"Just go with it!" He ordered.

Galvikdor fired a blast of energy from his sword at the Rangers distracting them long enough for him to make a getaway. A mixture of relief and frustration washed over the Rangers as they lowered their weapons. The guys talked amongst themselves while Kristin ducked behind one of the cars.

"All right we'll see you back at the base." Kevin said as he and Mark teleported away.

She looked back up and saw the Blue Ranger standing by himself, she could tell that he was exhausted from battle. He started to walk off, Kristin stood up from her hiding place and tried to follow him. From around the corner was a flash of blue light she raced around and saw him in his unmorphed form only saw him from behind. Her eyes widened as she recognized who it was. A while later Tyler walked back to the food court to check on Kristin not knowing that she had already left. The Blue Ranger sighed to himself and turned around only to bump into her.

"Oh, hey I was just looking for you." he said.

"Well here I am." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You were really brave today." she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I know. I know your the Blue Ranger." she replied.

Tyler's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh man." he muttered.

_Author's Note: Poor Tyler XD. You know out of all the characters I think he's my favorite. So what's Tyler going to do and what will Kristin do now that the secret is out? And what are the guys going to do to him when they find out? xD. Find out next time on Power Rangers Wave Strike. _


	4. Hell Night

_Author's Note: All rihgt finally got around to updating this fic been meaning to do it for a long time. this is dedicated to JuseaPeterson and PhinalPhantasy. Enjoy._

**Power Rangers Wave Strike**

**Chapter 4**

**Hell Night**

"You know? You saw me morph?" he asked.

"I didnt see you morph but I saw you unmorph after the battle." she told him.

"Oh this is not happening!" He slapped his forehead.

"Tyler I'm not going to tell anybody." she told him.

This didnt calm his fears as he sunk into a nearby chair.

"The guys are going to kill me." he said still reeling from the shock.

"Tyler its all right, I promise I'm not going to tell anyone." she reassured him.

"I hope not." he muttered.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Find a hole and bury myself." he replied.

"Oh come on. Hey I think I know what'd make you feel better. How about if I took you out? My treat." she said.

Tyler only looked at her.

"Come on it'll make us even. After everything you've done to keep the city safe you deserve some time off. Its the least I can do." she told him.

"Well, all right I guess." he muttered.

"Kay." she reached into her purse and pulled out a card.

"This is my phone number, pick me up at 7." she told him.

"Yeah all right. I'll see you there." he said in better spirits.

"Cool, I'll see you then." she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"You look good in blue." she told him.

"Thanks." he said.

"I'll catch you later Tyler." she said as she walked off.

"Yeah...sure. Oh man what am I going to tell the guys?" he said to himself.

_Later._

"You did what?!" Mark yelled, the enraged Black Ranger could be heard from outside.

Inside he had his teammate in a headlock and was down on one knee strangling him with Tyler trying to escape.

"I didnt know she was back there I swear! It could have happened to anyone!" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah anyone like you!" Mark yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Easy. I want a piece of him too!" said Kevin.

"Come on knock it off you guys." Commander Hasselhoff said coming into the room and breaking up the fight.

Meanwhile a mysterous Silver Ranger stands over the city having watched the previous battle. This new Ranger wore a suit that was different from the Wave Rangers' uniforms. Instead of a tidal wave, the new Ranger's chest symbol was a small blue oval with three triangular swirls rotating outward at various points and resembled a hurricane patter with a smaller design inside the first. He wore a gold belt and had golden stripes going down each arm. His gloves and boots were white with gold arm and leg bands. Another thing that made his suit unique was a large blue shark design on the back of his suit. The helmet itself was silver with a gold band across the back, even more unique was the T-shaped visor the mysterous Ranger wore.

"These new Rangers are pathetic, maybe its time I whip them into shape." The mystery Ranger monolouged.

A while later back at the Wave Strike base David managed to talk to the Rangers in a civilized manner. The team sat on a couch while Hasselhoff talked to them from another chair in the main room.

"Look everyone makes mistakes and there have been plenty of Rangers in the past that have revealed themselves to the public intentional or not." he told them.

"So what do think I should do?" Tyler asked.

First off, you should keep your promise of going out with this girl." Hasselhoff told him.

"What? Are you serious?" Tyler asked.

"Believe me if there's one thing I've learned its not to incur a woman's wrath. A woman can hold a grudge for a long time if you manage to piss them off and sometimes it comes back to bite you. I know it may seem like alot, but for the time being we need to keep a low profile, so its better just to go along with it." he told Tyler.

"Is it all right if I speak to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure. Kevin, Mark could you leave the room for a minute?" David asked.

"Yes sir." Kevin said as he and Mark proceeded to do so and left.

Once the doors were closed Hasselhoff leaned forward to hear what he had to say.

"So do you like this girl?" he asked.

"Well...yeah kind of. I mean I thought she was kind of hot when I first met her." Tyler admitted.

"Where did you meet her at?" asked David.

"At the mall, we played a couple games and I was starting to get into her. We went out to the food court, that was when the attack started. I was the only one out there and I got thrashed a couple times by the bad guys before Mark and Kevin saved me. After the battle I went back to the mall and ran into her, and said she saw me demorph afterwards." he explained.

"I see. So it sounds like you really have feelings for this girl." David said.

"Look, I'm sorry that I screwed things up for you guys." he apologised.

"Its ok, it was going to happen sooner or later." he assured him.

"So what now?" Tyler asked.

"The ball's in your court, you have to decide what happens next. Its only fair to warn you that what you do next may affect the entire team." Hasselhoff told him.

"I never wanted to be a superhero." Tyler said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for forcing it on you guys. I cant imagine what it must be like for you guys." Hasselhoff said.

"Does it get any easier?" Tyler asked.

"In time some of it will, but it depends on the additude. People create thier own challenges whether they know it or not, only you can determine how tough it will be. You might be surprised by how this whole thing turns out." Hasselhoff told him.

"Your right and thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a date tonight." Tyler replied.

"Good luck tonight." Hasselhoff told him.

"Thanks I'll need it." he said.

A while later he pulled up to Kristin's house in a blue '95 Camero. He climbed out of the sports car and made his way up the stairs to her two story house. As he knocked on the door an older man in his 50 answered the door. He was bald and wore a dress shirt and tie. Tyler assumed it was her dad.

"Hey I'm here to pick up Kristin." he said.

"Come on in, she's expecting you." He said letting him in.

"Thanks." Tyler said coming in.

"Kristin has been talking about you nonstop. I'm Ted Kline by the way." he introduced.

_"Hopefully she hasnt said too much."_ he though.

"So then what's your name?" Mr. Kline asked.

"Tyler Hart." he answered.

"Its nice to meet you." Mr. Kline shook his hand.

"Are you ready?" Came Kristin's voice.

Tyler and Ted looked up and saw Kirstin wearing a blue and white striped strapless top with a blue ribbon in the middle and denium shorts.

"Wow." Tyler said.

Kristin's dad wasnt as thrilled at his daughter's attire.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah definantly." he said. Tyler wore just a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants.

The young girl met up with Tyler after saying good bye she was out the door. Kristin's dad gave Tyler a look as he made his way out. Tyler shut the door relieved that he didnt have to deal with him anymore.

"Oh wow is this your car?" she asked as they made thier way down the stairs.

"Yep, she's all mine." he said as they made thier way to the car.

"It looks great." she said.

"Thanks." he said getting in. Tyler started up the car and took off.

Mr. Kline watched from the window and closed the curtain once they left. Making thier way up the street he couldnt help but gaze at her legs, damn they looked great. Kristin giggled.

"You better watch the road." she said.

He looked up and saw a stop sign fastly approaching and hit the brakes.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"Its all right." she said.

He hit the gas and started up the road again. They came up to another stop sign one block later and stopped and then headed up the northeastern road onto the main highway where he stopped at another stop sign and then a light a short distance away. He made a left hand turn and raced along the highway. A while later they pulled into a restaraunt parking lot.

Some later they left the restaraunt with stomachs full, it was then the mystery Ranger decided to make his move. As they made thier way to the car the Silver Ranger approached them with arms crossed.

"Hello Blue Ranger." he spoke with a gravelly voice.

People in the immediate vicinity ran. Tyler turned his attention to Kristin.

"Who is this guy?"

"I have no idea, I never told anyone I swear!" she pleaded.

Tyler took two steps towards the new Ranger.

"Who are you? How do you about me?" he asked.

"I'm the Typhoon Ranger. I've been watching your little team for a while now. And I have to say I'm disappointed by what I saw the last few battles." The Typhoon Ranger said.

"What do you want?" Tyler growled.

"To see if you guys are worth my time." he said drawing his sidearm.

The Typhoon Ranger's weapon looked like a sawed-off shotgun. It was silver and had gold colored barrels. Tyler's eyes widened in suprise he's actually going for it.

"Typhoon Blaster fire!" he yelled.

The Typhoon Ranger fired his rifle at them. The beams hit around thier feet a flurry of explosions surrounded them. Tyler spun around and shielded Kristin from the blasts as fell to the ground. The Typhoon Ranger raised his rifle to his shoulder relenting his attack. The Silver Ranger chuckled watching them like helpless dogs. A low growl escaped the Blue Ranger's lips as he laid on top of Kristin.

"Kristin get to safety, I'll handle this guy." he told her.

"You cant!" she said.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this. If this guy's looking for a fight, I'm his man. Get to safety." he told her once more.

"OK, be careful Tyler." she said getting to her feet and made a break for it.

Tyler stood up and faced the Typhoon Ranger.

"Your going to wish you never met me pal." he said taking his morpher out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Tear It Up, Wave Ranger!" he yelled and rolled the disk.

Skipping the morph Tyler went directly into Ranger mode ready to battle. He drew the saber from his back and pointed it at the new Ranger.

"Perfect now we're getting somewhere." The Typhoon Ranger brought forth his new weapon an axe.

"Let's get it started!" Tyler said.

"With pleasure!" Typhoon Ranger said.

The two Rangers went at each other in the parking lot Typhoon Ranger was the first to open up and swung his axe at Tyler. The Blue Ranger counted it with his sword and held it off for a time. But the Typhoon Ranger punched him in the chest and sent him flying across the parking lot and went after him. He swung his hatchet over his head again as he dropped in on the Blue Ranger Tyler held out his sword crossways and blocked it again. Typhoon Ranger grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the parking lot and chased after him again. He kicked at him while he was down but Tyler did a backflip getting back to his feet now able to fight him once again. The new Ranger didnt give him much time to react and drew first blood striking him across the chest with his axe. Tyler yelled as sparks flew. The Typhoon Ranger got him again with a horizontal slash across the stomach. Tyler was hurled backwards but rebounded off the back of an SUV and got his first hit slashed him across the stomach with his sword. The Typhoon Ranger groaned in pain as he staggered back a couple steps. The Blue Ranger flew at him and thrashed his sword back and forth. The Typhoon Ranger managed to counter him with his axe and kept him at bay. The Silver Ranger grabbed him by the back of his jersey and slammed him into the back of another SUV. The alarm sounded after he hit the pavement. The Typhoon Ranger stood over him.

Just as he was about to claim victory a barrage of lasers rained down on him causing him to jump back. Kevin and Mark had just arrived on the scene in morphed form and put themselves infront of Tyler.

"Tyler are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, watch it this guy's pretty tough." he said being helped up by Kevin.

"We figured that. Where's Kristin?" Mark asked.

"I sent her away." he told him.

"Good job." Mark told him.

"Well, well I was wondering when you guys show up."

"Who is this guy?" Kevin asked.

"He's the Typhoon Ranger. He wants to see if we're worth his time." Tyler informed them.

"Heck of a first date." replied Mark.

"Tell me about it." Tyler scoffed.

"And unfortunatly for you, it'll be your last date." Typhoon Ranger said.

"Your going to pay for that!" Tyler pointed.

"Let's just see how tough the Wave Rangers really are." said Typhoon Ranger.

_Author's Note: I know I dont get a lot of reviews for this, so I'm just doing it for the hell of it. I've been meaning to update this for ages, but I just I just never got around to it. I dont know when the next time I'll update it. I figured better late than never. This is dedicated to my two good friends JuseaPeterson and PhinalPhantasy. Thanks for everything guys. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
